In many surgeries, multiple devices are used to perform grasping of tissue, sealing of the tissue using electrical energy or in other cases ultrasonic energy. Conductive elements are use to delivering electrical energy from an energy source to the energy delivery location. The conductive elements can be bulky and awkward to route though the limited space available in the surgical instrument. While several devices have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used the devices described in the appended claims.